Gim
|ability = Yo-Yo |category = Regular Enemy, Helper |helper icon = |point value = 300 |notes = 16 HP }} Gim is a robotic enemy in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. He yeilds the Yo-Yo ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Gim's body is entirely mechanical, featuring a tinted lens for an eye, a toothy smile substituted by a grate, and exhaust pipes rising from his back. He wears a blue cap with a yellow brim, and has red metal feet (replaced with shoes in Kirby Star Allies). Like other enemies though, Gim can come in a variety of different colorations. He has a retractable arm with a white glove on the end. He also carries around a yo-yo, which he can utilize as a surprisingly dangerous weapon. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Gim appears as a regular enemy appearing mainly in industrialized and mechanical areas. He slowly makes his way across the ground and tries to damage Kirby with his red yo-yo when he gets into range. He is weak to the Zap element. He serves as both the supplier and Helper to the Yo-Yo ability in both games. As a Helper, Gim is capable of using all of the attacks in Yo-Yo Kirby's arsenal. Gim can also perform Break Spin underwater. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, a card of him appears in the sub-game Kirby Card Swipe. Gim's card features his enemy coloration. In Helper to Hero, Gim is playable. This version of Gim features purple feet, a red lens, and a light red hat. Kirby: Triple Deluxe Gim appears as a keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. ''Kirby Star Allies Gim appears in ''Kirby Star Allies as the enemy and friend for the Yo-Yo ability, as with Kirby Super Star and its remake. He has a few design changes, however, namely his feet being replaced by tennis shoes. Like all other friends, he gains his respective ability hat when made a friend, and is a playable character in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!. Etymology Gim's name is feasibly derived from gimbal, a pivoted support comparable to a gyroscope. It is used in objects such as compasses and camera apparatuses and allows them to rotate freely along a single axis. This is paralleled in Gim's ability to preform spinning break-dance moves. Gim's name may also be based on the word gimmick, a trick or mechanism meant to draw attention, which may explain Gim's eye-catching yo-yo tricks and spinning break-dance moves when he is a Helper and a playable character in Helper to Hero. Related Quotes works, Gim sets out on a journey! What does the robot see? Why does he use his mischievous gimmick? Who knows?|Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! description|Kirby Star Allies}} Trivia *Gim's feet in ''Kirby Super Star and its remake heavily resemble the shoes of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Even though Gim has one eye, when he turns around, it "switches" sides of his body. This is due to sprite mirroring, a technique used by the game designers to use up less data. *In Kirby Super Star, Gim has an unused enemy palette featuring a red hat with a yellow brim, a red eye, a brighter metal body, and light-purple feet. This was later used in Kirby Super Star Ultra as its Helper to Hero coloration, but with the dark-red feet instead being light-purple. *In Kirby Star Allies, Gim's arm is attached to the side of its body in-game, despite it coming out of the hole in his face in official artwork. *In Kirby Star Allies’ Pause Screen description for Gim, the description mistakenly reads "With word of a mechanized invasion in the the works...". *Gim's special quote in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! appears to imply that the he is unaware that the events of Kirby: Planet Robobot have already been resolved, and that he had just heard about the invasion now. Videos Kirby Star Allies Gim Showcase Artwork KSS Gim.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Gim.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' K25th Twitter (77).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter Gim_Kirby_Star_Allies_Artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSS_Gim_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Gim helper.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KSSU_Gim.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Plasma.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KSA_Gim.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models GimKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Gim sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSGim2.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) GimhelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) GimKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Gim_KSSU_alt_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) GimhelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) GimhelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) GimThumbsUp2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Helper Icons GimiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Jim es:Gim fr:Jim it:Gim ja:ギム ru:Гим Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Yo-Yo Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star